Didn't Say GoodBye
by Celtic Whisper
Summary: Running from her bloody past because of what it made her do, she gets caught by the bulls. Her best friend can't help her, he's scared to death. So she wants to leave this world... but can he say Good-bye... and I love you before she does?


.:Didn't Say Good-bye:.   
  
By: Celtic Whisper   
  
::: ::: :::   
  
.::Chapter 1::.   
  
Same old song and Dance  
  
::: ::: :::   
  
Disclaimer:   
  
I do not own any place or character in this story except for Trista. Please do not sue me! Pretty please?   
  
I'll feed your goldfish for a month if you don't. o_o; THIS ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY (except Trista).  
  
::: ::: :::   
  
A/N: Alrighty… Your Past Is Your Shadow is crap… I really don't know where to go from there. I don't want it to be same old same old… but I can't think of anything else! Also, you may notice that Carmen and Trista look exactly (well almost) the same. Well, I started writing, Your Past Is Your Shadow, hoping it would turn out with this story line, but I didn't like it. So I changed it to a different story. This is what it was supposed to be. So, I shall delete Your Past Is Your Shadow and Didn't Say Good-Bye is the real thing! Here's a story I thought was really interesting and isn't like anything else.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
It was an early morning, and the famous Spot Conlon was leaning against a street light, looking to the clouds and whistling. How he loved early mornings in the summre, they were cool and refreshing, not like the humid hell the day would become. With a happy grin on his face, he took out a cigarette from the front pocket of the navy plaid button-up he was wearing, and lit it up with a lighter he took out of the pocket of some man he 'ran into' on the streets. As he smoked happily on his cigarette, looking at the clouds, you would see Spot Conlon as a simple man, living a simple life, where everything was simple. But life isn't that simple. His life would change forever, starting with that day.  
  
Spot walked into the tiny resturant, waving a friendly hello to the owner who was sweeping the floor, then slide slowly into his favorite booth. A cup of coffee was put down in front of him, for the owner, a nice old lady named Joanie, had been getting him the exact same thing every morning since she could remember.  
  
"T'anks, Joanie," Spot smiled warmly, and the woman just ruffled his hair, in a motherly way.  
  
"Anytime, Spot," The woman said, then disappeared into the kitchen. Spot could hear her humming a tune that brought a smile to his face. 'Why can't I'se just spend tahday heah?' He thought, taking a sip of his coffeem then let out a relaxed sigh. He licked his lips slowly to make sure there wasn't any coffee he wasn't getting, for Joanie always made it perfect for him, three sugars, two creams. Spot looked over to see an old man, a rag-bag of a man, slowly drinking his orange juice. They smiled at each other, which made Spot feel great. He didn't have to wear his mean, powerful, egotistical mask here, he could just be a regular person, saying hello.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
She had been walking for miles, and her bare, dirty feet showed proof. They were bloody and blistered and stung with imense pain, but the young girl didn't mind the pain in her feet, it was more the pain in her stomach that bothered her. She was carrying her shoes, for her feet had been so swollen from walkng, they didn't fit on her feet. Auburn curls cascaded down the back of her emerald green button-up, with rolled up sleeves a little past her elbows. She lifted up her ivory face, few freckles across the bridge of her nose, and her emerald eyes falling upon the sign of a small resturant that read: 'Joanie's, e.t. 1880'. She gave a small smile on cherry tiers as she slipped on her shoes and fished through her pockets. She pulled out some money and quickly counted it. 15 cents. That should be enough to buy her a hot chocolate, right? She slowly approached the door, opened it slowly and walked in.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
Spot looked at the young woman walk in, his eyes scanning her curvacious figure, but when the young woman looked at Spot, his eyes flew right to his cup. She walked up to the counter and waited, and after a while, she started to blush, feeling like an idiot just standing there. Spot then smirked and got up to rescue the girl, standing next to her.  
  
"Dis is how it's done..." Spot smiled warmly at her then slammed his open palm on the counter, then yelled, "Joanie!!!" The girl winced from his loud yell and bit her lip. "Oh, sorry, I'se screamed in ya eah, didn't I'se? Sorry, 'bout dat." Spot chuckled a bit, but did look sorry.  
  
Then, Joanie came out with a soft smile, not seeming annoyed like any other resturant owner would. "Yes, dear?" She then looked to the young woman, "Oh! What could I get you, m'dear, I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner. A lot of times I get lost in my own world." Joanie chuckled, wiping her hands onto her apron.  
  
"Could, I have some hot chocolate please... if you have any." She looked rather shy and slowly licked her, cracked chapped lips. Despite her lips, Spot thought she looked rather pretty, but thought she was too innocent to be one of his weekly girls.  
  
"Oh but of course dear! You take a seat and I'll bring it right out to you!" Joanie said, disappearing into the kitchen yet again. The girl nodded and slowly looked around for a place to sit, then started to approach a table.   
  
Spot then gently grabbed her hand with a smile, then said, "Ya know, you'se can sit wit me, if ya want." The girl then smiled and followed Spot back to his booth, sitting across from him. "I'se Spot, ledah of da Brooklyn newsies, what's ya name?" Spot asked then took another sip of his coffee. Just then, Joanie came and put the hot chocolate in front of the girl.  
  
"Here you are, m'dear!" She smiled, then shook her head when the girl tried to give her money, and walked away before the girl could say thank you. The girl shrugged, took a sip of her hot chocolate, released a content sigh, then smiled.  
  
"Trista... pleasure to meet you, Spot." Trista smiled warmly, her lips now no longer chapped. It was like magic how they changed back into the lips of a beautiful young woman.   
  
"But da plesah is all mine," Spot smiled, then looked to her cup of hot chocolate. "Dat was real nice of Joanie ta give ya dat foah free... she made me pay full price da foist time I came in heah." Spot smirked, remembering that day. As a little, innocent looking five year old, with a mischevious glint in his eye, like all little boys have, he waddled into the resturant, asking for a cup of chocolate milk. As cute as he looked, even in his rags, Joanie still made him pay full price which was the rest of his money.  
  
"Thank god too... that would've been the last of my money!" Trista smiled, taking another sip of her hot chocolate, giving her more stregnth and life, and her skin to have a little more color to it.  
  
"Really? Ya havin' money problems at home?" Spot asked then shook his head. "Sorry... stupid question... it's none of my business" he continued. Even though at times Spot was menacing and strong, he knew his manners.  
  
"Oh, don't worry... and I don't really have a home." She said nonchalantly, taking a sip. "Ya know, parents were held hostage then killed, little brother died from a fatal disease found somewhere in the ass-end of space so we don't have any medicine here. Ya know, same old song and dance, I bet every newsie got a story just like mine." Trista shrugged.  
  
"No... not really... I'se sorry 'boutchya family." Spot said politely, taking a sip.  
  
Trista then just shrugged again, "Eh... they were abusive... I think they had it coming... except for my brother Timmy." She then looked out the window, seeing a little kid walk by, holding a balloon. She then smiled, seemingly in a trance, "But ya know... shit happens... you live on. I didn't get to say good-bye though," She tilted her head down. Spot just watched her intently.  
  
"Trista...ya wanna go foah a walk or summin', ta getchya mind of it. Ya could meet some of me pals down at the newsies lodge." Spot offered as he finished off his coffee. Trista just nodded as she finished her hot chocolate. Spot nodded then shouted, "See ya tomorrow, Joanie!" Then smirked at Trista, who followed him out the door and on to the streets.  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
::: ::: :::  
  
YAY! Ok, how was it? I wrote it in like... an hour. x.X; Yea... but anyways... I think this one is just as bad as the first chapter of 'Your Past Is Your Shadow'. Tell me which one you like better, but I'm sticking to this one all the way! It's gonna be wicked beyond awesome. Well, the plot that is. My writing sucks. But anyhoozles, R&R and toodles! ^___________^  
  
~*~ Celtic Whisper ~*~  
  
a.k.a Meghan! (w00t) 


End file.
